An Encounter In A Train
by Chemical Emotion
Summary: This is a story on how these two random people met on a train. Chaos awaits for them...but humor awaits for you! Maybe/shot. "...Trains are stupid." WARNING: THEY'RE OUT OF CHARACTER!


**So this is a gift to MEIKO no Kokoro. This one shot is based off of 'The Highschool Girl next to me" by Gumi and some other guy. Happy B-day MEIKO no Kokoro and to everyone who has a birthday today! Or pretty much to anyone who is reading this! Sorry if this is crap...**

**Heads up to anyone reading this: The story switches P.O.V.'s! Goes to Yuuma, then Yufu, and so on****.**

**EDIT: The picture is by 633B on deviantART. Check out her other works!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vocaloid or UTAU.**

* * *

Ugh…college is so hard! Hello, my name is Yuuma and right now, I'm on a train to go to college after break was finished. I wish it was longer though! So much work! I sigh as I run my hand through my pink hair. I'm really bored…

* * *

I yawned as I sat next to a man on the train. Hi! My name is Yufu and I'm on my way to high school. My mom and dad couldn't take me today because they have work and my sister was most likely at a love hotel with some man…I wish she would stop her habits. I let out a long yawn and hang my head down slightly. I'm so tired from studying for that test…Maybe I should sleep, right? But I wouldn't want to wake up, finding myself that I was sleeping on someone…I'll only close my eyes for a small bit…

* * *

Uhh…arghhh! This girl is sleeping on me! How do you get her off of me?! Wait, she smells like Castella cakes and snow…the smell is pretty good…I still need help though!

* * *

I find myself in a dream with…a prince! He has teal hair and matching eyes. He's wearing a white button shirt with most of his upper chest showing…Wow, he's so handsome! The prince grabs both of my hands and pulls me close. "Good afternoon, Yufu-sama~!" He flashes me a stunning smile and winks. Ahh, it's so stunning!

* * *

Crap, crap, crap! My arm is falling asleep! And my back is beginning to ache. When will she wake up!? I hope it's soon…

* * *

Thank you for this dream, Kami-sama! I'm pretty sure this is my reward for all that studying I did this week, correct? Just goes to show you that hard work doesn't come to waste! Even if it isn't, thank you so much!

* * *

Ah! My arm is failing…come on Yuuma! Try harder! If I was able to beat Luki in arm wrestling, then surely I can wait patiently for the girl to wake up as she's leaning on my arm, right? Remember, patience is a virture...couldn't I just wake her up though? But if I do th- AHHH! DAMN IT! MY ARM IS NUMB!

* * *

The prince is so hot~! His hair is so silky and his skin is soft~!

* * *

Now that I think about it, she's pretty cute…

* * *

Even though this is a dream, he's the hottest guy I met!

* * *

It's such a waste to wake (her) up!

* * *

My eyes slowly opened as I remembered where I was. That was the best dream I ever had! I just wished I didn't fall asleep on some old man…The moment is ruined! I grab my white flip phone and began texting to Yukari. "I fell asleep on this old dude." My fingers fly from each button as I continue texting "It's so boring."

* * *

Finally, my arm can move! I massage my numb arm and glance over the girl's shoulder. What?! I am not some old guy! Why couldn't she text when I was around?! That's just messed up…

* * *

The world is filled with so much old men. It's such a mistake to lie on that stranger. Well mistakes make me who I am, I guess. Yes, Yufu! Right!

* * *

"Right!" The teen said to herself. Is she saying I'm old? WRONG! I'm not old!

* * *

I sneak a peek at the old man. Is he…looking at me? Great, I just slept on some old, creepy, perverted pedo who probably watches inappropiate nonsense and such…

* * *

I'm a college student! I'm only 20, not 50! Maybe I look slightly older for my age, but still…

* * *

I look through the windows of the train. Yay, it looks like we're almost at Ikebukuro! Now I just could forget everything that happened…Hurry up! I'll be able to get off quicker!

* * *

Okay Yuuma, do NOT get angry! If I yell, she'll figure out I've been looking through her texts! DAMN IT!

* * *

I can't wait to meet up with Piko, my boyfriend…I feel bad that I was dreaming about some guy who's not real unlike Piko…

* * *

She has nice legs…NO, DON'T TURN INTO SOME CREEPER LIKE TEI, YUUMA!

* * *

Maybe he'll make me forget what I just did recently…

* * *

…Trains are stupid.

* * *

**WHAT IS THIS?! I DON'T EVEN- BLAAGHH!**


End file.
